UN NUEVO AMOR
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: Jake y Nessie han decidido terminar su relación, pero hay letras que mas que recitar marcan podrán dejar de ser novios?


UN NUEVO AMOR

_**Oneshoot Fic Jacob / Nessie**_

Summary: Jake y Nessie han decidido terminar su relación, pero hay letras que mas que recitar marcan

podrán dejar de ser novios?

* * *

**NESSIE POV**

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que no guarde sus problemas,  
que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena,  
que cuando muera de celos el jamás te diga nada,  
que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma._

-Por lo menos déjame llevarte-Me pidió Jake con los ojos cerrados y los dos dedos en sosteniendo el puente de su nariz

-Te he dicho que no hace falta-contesté al borde del llanto nuevamente

-¡Demonios Nessie, vives del otro lado de la ciudad! ¿no hace falta?-gruñó

-Jake, no tiene caso seguirnos lastimando, si cada uno seguirá su camino, no es necesario que me trates como si aún fuéramos novios

-Quiero protegerte-me dijo temblando y apretando los puños

-No, hagas esto otra vez, ya lo hablamos-rogué, a la vez intentando que se calmara

El abrió la puerta del automóvil

-Súbete- ordeno su ronca voz.

Después de todo si esta era la última vez que lo vería tal vez sería mejor darle gusto. El no tenía idea de que se me estaba partiendo el corazón como polvorón, pero el también había decidido terminar nuestra relación, quizá después de todo ¿Quién dijo que existe el felices para siempre?

me introduje en el auto, mostrando una soberana cara de resignación, cuando estuve dentro me crucé de brazos, y el azotó la puerta del vehículo

Arrancó y ambos estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, las estúpidas lágrimas seguían amenazándome con delatar mi aun latente amor por el, pero nuestra relación rayaba en la posesión, los celos y …. La pasión. Me giré de lado a la ventana y entonces el agua salda comenzó a descender por mis mejillas, de pronto la música comenzó a sonar como si fuera un mensaje subliminal, no, para nada era un mensaje de ese tipo, era una pedrada directa a mi cabeza, diseñada para hacerme sangrar al contacto y vaya que lo logro

Devolví la vista al frente y no me importo si el me veía llorando, después de todo ya había conseguido que lo hiciera, la letra retumbó en mis oídos

_"Pero vida me conoces desde siempre y ahora tengo que decir,  
siempre digo lo que siento...  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca, con quien mirar las estrellas,  
alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas,  
alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos,  
alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo."_

De pronto el auto frenó en seco, y me di cuenta que estábamos en una vereda de la carretera, solos, el y yo, yo con mis lagrimas, el con su coraje, todo mezclado, pero estábamos ahí, yo escuchando las palabras del cantante, el mirándome fijamente

-Y que es lo que quieres que responda?-Dije cuando por fin me atreví a romper el hielo

-Solo quiero que escuches-Dijo sin apartar los ojos de los míos, se acercó a unos milímetros de mi rostro, creí que me besaría, pero cerró los ojos para recitar la siguiente parte

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras,  
alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar, de tantos besos,  
alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano,  
alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo._

El tenía razón, las cascadas se apresuraron a correr por mi rostro, cuando sentí su cálida mano, al contacto con mi piel, lo cual me hizo estremecer. No podía ocultar que seguía amando a Jacob Black con cada poro de mi alma, y todo estaba comprobado, cuando mi mente voló a esos encuentros, donde yo era suya, donde el me pertenecía, donde nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno, donde en efecto me hacía llorar de tanto amar, de tantos besos, donde también me hacía sentir tocar el cielo con las manos, era mas que claro, no encontraría nunca a nadie que me amara como el

-Ness…-susurró pero yo no dejaba de llorar-Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que nunca hable de mas, que no pueda lastimarte, que se acuerde de las fechas,  
que no sea como yo, siempre cumpla sus promesas, que no sea como yo, que solo vivo para amarte-concluyó, con su frente recargada en la mía

Entonces se separó de mí dispuesto a encender el auto, pero con vida propia mi mano se afianzo de su brazo, me miró sorprendido, aunque no más que yo, se suponía que ya todo estaba terminado, que no había más que decir

-Sucede algo?-preguntó con la voz más triste que le hubiera escuchado

-Yo…Jake

El puso su dedo índice en mis labios, me tomó por el cuello, juntándome a el

-Nessie, yo se que soy un bruto, no debía haberte dicho todas esas cosas delante de tus amigos, pero estos malditos celos, no me dejan verte con nadie mas, ni siquiera a 5 cm de distancia, tu ves como esos tipos te miran, te desean, les hierven los ojos, y tu como eres tan buena, no te das cuenta, si, se que soy una maldita bestia y que por mis celos enfermizos te he hecho mucho daño, se que piensas que para mi eres como un territorio que "ya he marcado", pero no es así, Nessie, mi vida es para ti, todo este tiempo te he esperado, Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, quiero vivir la vida contigo, estoy imprimado de ti, nunca podría vivir sin que tu estuvieras a mi lado

-Jake…-traté de responderle

-Aun no termino, se que esto se ha vuelto posesivo y enfermizo, pero es por amor, Nessie yo te amo, y por eso mismo, respetaré tu decisión, te voy a dejar, pero no me pidas que me aleje del todo de ti, porque sabes que nunca podré hacerlo, y Nessie,…. Perdóname-finalizó separándose de mi

-Es que yo no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes-Le supliqué mientras el me abrazaba, entonces mis labios desesperados buscaron los suyos, era cierto que ese día me había dicho prácticamente que era una fácil, delante de mis "amigos", pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por Jacob, lo amaba desde siempre y mi corazón únicamente pertenecía a el

Sus labios se volvieron angustiosos, y como nuestra relación posesivos, pero ya no quería estar más lejos de su cuerpo, entonces por alguna extraña razón mi don se me fue de las manos

-Te amo- susurró sonriendo contra mi cuello, ahora ya sabía que era lo que quería que hiciera conmigo

Su boca descendió despacio hasta llegar a mi clavícula, haciéndome sentir ardor en cada parte que había tocado

Sus manos a diferencia de otras veces actuaron con delicadeza cuando se despojó de saco y la blusa, sus labios tocaron delicadamente mis hombros y con los dientes se despojó de los tirantes que me impedían estar expuesta completamente ante el

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos mirándome, sumidos en esa desesperada ansiedad de fundir su cuerpo con el mío

-Perdóname..- volvió a susurrar mientras volvía a mis labios

Lo amaba lo deseaba y aunque fuera una estúpida comparación, sí, yo era su territorio, porque el ya me había marcado, ya me había hecho suya

Mis piernas volaron hasta el para quedar a horcajadas, una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara mientras me llevaba su mano a la mejilla, quería que el viera que lo perdonaba y que nunca podría separarme de el y mientras yo me concentraba en hacerle saber todo lo que lo amaba, sentí una de sus ardientes manos desabotonar mi pantalón, para después introducirse dentro de mi ropa interior, un grito se escapó de mi garganta y toda la concentración desapareció como humo ahora solo lo tenía a el en mi cabeza, sus llamas al contacto de mi interior, sentir como jugaba con mi piel, con lo mas intimo que tenía

Mis manos también se introdujeron dentro de sus ajustada playera, labrando en ese perfecto abdomen mis uñas, pero ya nada importaba, el enojo, el sufrimiento de hacía unos instantes había desaparecido

No se en que momento se despojó de mi pantalón, pero yo no podía dejarlo atrás, con un rápido movimiento en las manos me deshice del suyo mientras dejaba expuesta ante mis ojos toda su masculinidad

Senti como se reía mientras dejaba un camino de besos entre mis pechos, mis interior que se sentía vacio sin sus dedos presentes, se abrió esperándolo y el no me hizo sufrir demasiado

-Oh Ness… no tienes idea de cuánto te amo- dijo entrecortadamente mientras sentía su creciente erección rozar contra mí

-Claro, que la tengo-alcance a responder, entonces dejé que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo para fundirme en el

Tras varias penetraciones y movimientos de cadera, mi cordura se daño tanto que le mostró exactamente una parte de la canción antes mencionada

-Alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos-repitió el después de que se reprodujera en mi cabeza

-No, nadie como tu- le dije antes de morder su labio inferior

Ahora solo necesitaba que el llegara que el también tocara el cielo con las manos

-Nadie… como .. tu- repitió entre gemidos mientras me dejaba caer una vez mas sobre el para hacerlo sentir en el clímax

Me tomó con ambas manos por el trasero, cuando mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, lo mordí, pero nos quedamos un poco más así juntos completos llenos del otro

.

.

..

Detuvo el auto frente a mi casa, con una mano sobre la mia, la llevó a su rostro

-No quiero un nuevo amor Jake… tu eres mi único amor- le dije mientras las absurdas lágrimas salian a torrente

-Tu eres mi vida Renesmee- dijo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro

-Te amo- dijo antes de besarme tiernamente, ya no era posesivo, ahora era dulce

-Te amo- le repetí en mi cabeza

Y tan solo hacía unas horas que pensé que ya no lo podría besar de nuevo, me hizo estremecer la idea, pero ahora comprendía que, nunca podría tener un nuevo amor, aunque fuera amigo de mis amigos, aunque no hablara de más y nunca me lastimara….mi corazón tenía dueño un amor seguro.

* * *

Este OS contiene mi segundO lemmOn. Y me llegó cuandO escuché UN NUEVO AMOR de Tranzas. Espero que les guste

Reviews?


End file.
